One Day
by stardustarchive
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder why I married him. He's snarky, arrogant, and totally a jerk. And he hates lasagna. I absolutely love lasagna. Dramione oneshot.


Just a quick one shot to get my mind off things.

My friend threw the beginning sentence ('Sometimes, I wonder why I married him.') at me and it turned out to become… this. She meant the prompt to be funny or fluffy, but it turned out a bit differently than even I expected.

It's not too bad, I suppose, but it's the best I could do for now. I'm not good at the sentimental stuff, but I'm pretty proud of this, considering it's a work of a twelve year old.

I labeled it as humor, but in reality it's not really funny, sorry to say. It was either a choice between angst and humor, and I chose humor.

Hope you enjoy! Read and Review, please!

* * *

 **One Day**

Sometimes, I wonder why I married him.

He used to be snarky, arrogant, and totally a jerk. And he hates lasagna. I absolutely love lasagna.

However, he supports my campaign for house elves. No one has ever done that before. Everyone would laugh at me, including my best friends. I don't understand why. At times I felt lonely because they would alienate me because of my campaign.

So when he approached me one day and said he believed house elves should have equal rights too, I felt an instant love for him.

He sometimes jokes that I only married him because of that.

House elves, I would scoff. House elf freedom was important to me, but there are more important things to me.

The fact that he loves me unconditionally. The fact that he would cheer me up on a gloomy day. The fact that he understands me. The fact that he can hold an intelligent conversation with me. The fact that he says I love you every day, the fact that he tells me that I'm beautiful each day.

Oh, we argued like a couple should. They were mostly all debates, but some of them went too far. But no matter how many times we argued, it was him who always came first and apologized.

I don't know how he could be so perfect.

Besides him hating lasagna, of course.

He is brilliant, absolutely perfect. Some days I wonder if I could ever keep up with the niceness, the perfectness of him. He'd always tell me I'm perfect no matter what. But that just makes me think maybe… I'm not worth his love.

He used to ask me that in the past. He used to ask me how I could love him, despite everything he had done. I'd always tell him he had changed, he had become a better man. He has. He bitterly regrets his actions in the past years, and he has done many things to redeem himself. He's now a healer a St. Mungo's, and everything he does benefits others. He has become the picture of a flawless person.

The question rebounds to me. Do I deserve his love? Do I deserve his kindness? How could _he_ love me, a bushy haired know it all? Yes, he says, and I love you because you're _my_ bushy haired know it all.

I really want to believe him. But I can't, because I know I'm not good enough for him. It isn't fair, but no matter how hard I try, I can never keep up with him in the acts of kindness.

I wish I could be the one who apologizes first after an argument.

I wish I could be the one who sets out the bowl of his favorite fruit every morning.

I wish I could be the one who hugs him in the morning and whisper 'I love you' in his ear.

I wish I could be the one who kisses him in the evening after a tiring day at work.

I wish I could be more perfect, more like him.

But it's always him who does everything for me.

Everyone has faults, he argues. I love you, and there's nothing more to that. I love you, despite your faults. I think your faults are the things that make you… you.

He's truly a kind person, a person with a warm heart. If only everyone could be like him...

He used to be snarky with me. He used to be arrogant. He used to be a total jerk.

Now he's not.

He still hates lasagna, but that's not the point.

He loves me, and isn't afraid to tell me or show me so. I'm one lucky person. Blessed, he says to me cheekily, smiling that ridiculous, cocky smile. I don't answer because I do believe I am blessed.

He's my angel that came to save me in my time of trouble. When everyone was busy with their own lives in my period of struggle, he was the one who stood by my side. He's truly a changed man, that Draco Malfoy.

And I'm just me, the busybody nobody, that sits around campaigning for house elf rights and making lasagna, knowing full well it would annoy him.

The lasagna, that is.

But I love him, and one day I'll realize that I deserve his love, like he tells me all the time.

One day, I'll be the first to apologize after an argument.

One day, I'll set out a bowl of raspberries in the morning for him.

One day, I'll hug him in the morning and whisper 'I love you' in his ear.

One day, I'll kiss him in the evening after a tiring day at work.

One day, I'll stop hitting him when he complains about lasagna. Well, maybe not.

But just one day, I, Hermione Granger, will be able to love him as much as he loves me.

... I still don't know why he doesn't like lasagna, though.

 **The End.**

* * *

The lasagna references are purely because of my love for that dish. I hope it isn't too awkward. :)


End file.
